dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
David Clinton
David Clinton is a man obsessed with time travel who uses a special suit to first go into the wild west and then the future. Biography ''Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing'' David Clinton had been mocked by his time traveling theories, his peers spurned him for his claims of discovering time travel, lost both his tenure and reputation. However, Clinton came through as he developed time traveling technology and incorporated it into a 'Chronosuit'. He used the device to collect rare relics from the past. However, he initially only took stuff that wouldn't be missed, lest he change the timestream. After having enough from his verbally abusive wife, Enid, Clinton went nearly 50 years into the past and attempted to steal Batman's utility belt from the Justice League's Watchtower, but he was thwarted by John Stewart, Wonder Woman, and Batman. He jumped into a time vortex, but the League members chased him. Clinton arrived in the Old West (1879), where he was jumped by a group of men working for the local crime lord, Tobias Manning. They stole his time traveling device, which Manning used to steal advanced weaponry from the future, and then take over the town of Elkhorn. Clinton was kept behind bars for nearly six months ― until the League finally caught up with him ― to teach Manning how to use the technology he couldn't understand. When the Leaguers, Bat Lash, El Diablo, Jonah Hex, and Ohiyesa Smith defeated Manning and his outlaws, Clinton managed to retrieve his belt and fled in a time portal, followed by Stewart, Wonder Woman, and Batman again. Clinton's newfound power drove him insane, and he became a megalomaniacal sociopath. He now traveled back to his own time and asserted himself as "Lord Chronos", the undisputed master of space and time. He no longer cared about time paradoxes, and started collecting all sorts of relics from the past while poaching for advanced technology from the far distant future. He took over Gotham and used the city as a big storage space to collect his memorabilia. He also made himself king, escorted by a very much tamed Enid, now scared of Chronos's temper and mood swings, as well as put his mother in-law in an undisclosed "thing". He endowed the Jokerz (Bonk, Chucko, Woof, Ghoul and Dee-Dee) with special enhancements and enlisted the clowns as "security". He also had a new, upgraded Chronos-suit. Having knowledge of the future and the past, he sent his Jokerz to intercept Batman, Stewart, and Wonder Woman, who had come after him through the time vortex. However, the Jokerz failed because the JLU had been tipped off, and Batman, Static, and Warhawk aided the Leaguers in their escape. Chronos ruthlessly disposed of the traitor ― Chucko ― by leaving him in the past, seconds before the dinosaurs were made extinct by a meteorite. Due to Chronos's tampering with the past, the timeline started to unravel, so the League and the JLU tracked him down to reprogram his belt and restore time. Chronos fled to the Beginning of Time, to reset it and make himself a god. However, he was promptly intercepted by John Stewart and Batman, who reprogrammed the time-belt. This reversed Chronos's doings, trapping him in a time loop, right before everything started: his wife underminding him. Equipment *Chronosuit Relationships *Justice League - Enemies. *Justice League Unlimited - Enemies. *The Jokerz - Lackies. *Enid - Wife. Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:DC Animated Universe Characters